


What would I do without your smart mouth? (Leebury Modern AU)

by SamuelSeebury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute gays, Gay, M/M, SOFT GAYS, soft smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSeebury/pseuds/SamuelSeebury
Summary: Samuel Seabury, a short ginger male, had found a beautiful man at the park he was visiting. He decided to play it cool and wait until the next day or two to talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seabury Chapter!

It was a late summer afternoon, the wind was blowing the trees gently as a man who went by the name Samuel Seabury sat in the park, on a worn down, grafittied bench. He liked to stare at the little carvings and find out what they meant, or make his own means for them. Samuel had orange hair, fair light skin and freckles to add to his almost flawless complexion. His eyes were green like the bright grass on the ground and his big, white round shaped glasses gave off a little reflection from the sky. His outfit consisted of a black slightly baggy sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans and a pair of baby blue converse shoes. He pushed his glasses up with his pinky before leaning down to cup a little bit of fallen leaves in his gentle hands. He placed the small pile beside him before starting to pick off parts of the leaf. Without his knowledge, the small pile blew away within the winds. He reached for another leaf and gasped slightly when they appeared to be gone. "Oh well," he muttered, in his slight British accent. He came from Connecticut. He let the ripped leaf blow away, keeping a close eye on it. It landed in a near by pond, where he watched a duck push it around with a giggle. He forgot the real reason he came here, to relax? to meet up with a friend? No, he came to sit there and appreciate the beauty of the scenery, which he was most certainly doing. He slowly pushed himself off the bench and began to stalk home, even though he wasn't that tall, 5'5 at best. As he began to trail home, a certainly attractive tall male past him, making him stop in his tracks to sneakily admire him. The man was named Charles Lee and Samuel thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He had to get his number. He'd do that later, maybe he'd be back tomorrow. He continued his way home and fiddled with the small chain of keys in his sweater pocket. A few short minutes later, he approached a small apartment building. He swung open the door with a careful manner and ran up the stairs and to his apartment door on the third floor. He shoved his key in the locked and turned it, granting him access to his small humble home. He shut the door behind himself and took off his sweater, as he had a small box heater in the middle of his living room. His white t-shirt was slightly stained from his accidental messy eating at times. He gently sat on the couch and slipped off his loosely tied shoes and took off his pink ankle socks. He turned on his small, old fashioned TV and began to watch his favorite channel, the news. He slowly rocked back and forth, biting the insides of his cheeks at the alluring news.


	2. I'm just fuckin with ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel conjures up the courage to talk to Charles Lee, and retrieves the tall boys number, only to have an interesting phone conversation.

It had been a few days since Samuel saw that man, but he went to the park at the same time everyday. It was a week later when Charles finally showed up again. 

Samuel was half asleep on the bench, but jolted awake when Charles passed him. "E-Excuse me, sir!" He got up and ran behind him in a panicked manner.

Charles turned around and scoffed, slightly backing away from the man. "I, uh, don't got any cash, kid." 

Samuel stood there, quite confused. "Huh?? No!! I don't want cash!" He exclaimed. 

Charles lifted a brow, "Then what do you want?"

Samuel gasped and tripped over his words. "Could I maybe buy you a coffee or tea??" Charles was astonished. 

"Wh-....Sure, yeah, sounds pretty great." 

Samuel nodded and frantically cleared his   
throat. 

"My name is Samuel Seabury! How about you?"

"Charles Lee, call me Lee if you want." 

Samuel beamed with happiness and pushed his glasses up with his finger. "Thank you Mr. Lee!"

"Just Lee," Charles corrected.

"Okay, Mr. Just Lee!" Samuel was so excited he couldn't process that he was only supposed to say "Lee". 

"Here kid, take my number." Lee handed Samuel a small paper and walked off with a slightly weirded out expression, leaving Samuel to squeal and run home.

Samuel got into his home and flopped down on his couch after slamming the door with his foot. He put Lee's number into his phone and texted the man. [Hello Charles! It's Samuel Seabury from the park! When would you like the coffee meet up to be? Sincerely, Samuel Seabury.]

~•~  
Around two hours later, Lee slammed his own apartment door and checked his phone. He saw Samuel's text and read over it a few times. He rolled his eyes and smirked a little. [Hello Mr. Seabury, it is in my beautiful honor to treat you to coffee and or tea on the beautiful afternoon of Monday, I send you my greatest condolences for any miserable things that may be happening in your wonderful life. Sincerely, With Love, With Honor, Mr. Charles Lee.] 

Samuel was passed out on his couch but was quickly awoken by the loud buzz. He grabbed his phone and read over, thinking Lee was way too fancy and out of his league for him.

[Oh Mr. Lee, I appreciate and accept your condolences greatly as I am pleased to be invited to your request. Though, it is thou who shall treat you to tea! It's only five dollars, Charles.]

[Mr. Seabury, I'd love to accept your offer but I sincerely can't. If I am not the one treating, then I shall not go.]

[Mr. Lee, Sir, I am greatly disappointed, I was hoping to take you on a wonderful date, but it seems we cannot come to terms.]

[Ah, I'm fuckin with you man, of course I'll accept your offer, see you on monday.]


End file.
